


. . . and then there were three

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 3_ships, I Saw Three Ships, Kissing, Movie Night, Multi, One Shot, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their weekly movie night didn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	. . . and then there were three

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for I Saw Three Ships 2009 and posted [on the exchange's website](http://sesa.zvilikestv.net/2009/39.shtml).

Buffy couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to simply curl up on the couch on a Friday night and watch a movie. It had been at least two months, she knew that much. Between patrolling and homework and Angelus and... well, everything, there just hadn't been time for anything else.

She didn't know why Giles had decided to give her the night off, but she suspected he had no idea just how much she appreciated it. Or maybe he did. That would explain why he'd done it, wouldn't it?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy reached down to swat Xander. She was lying sideways on the couch, her head resting in Willow's lap and her feet propped up on its arm. Xander was sitting on the floor in front of them, leaning back against the couch.

"Ouch," he said, leaning his head back enough that he could see her face. "Super strength, remember?"

Willow laughed as she reached down to flick his ear with two fingers.

He mock-glared at them both. "That hurt!"

"Because of Willow's super strength?" Buffy asked teasingly.

Xander just stuck out his tongue at them and turned his attention back toward the TV, where Princess Leia was walking around in a bikini.

Willow followed his gaze. "Tell me again," she asked, sounding a little confused, "why are we watching _Star Wars_?"

"Han Solo," Buffy said, her reply mixing in with Xander's gesture toward the screen and: "Leia, duh."

The three of them sat there a moment, not saying anything. Then, almost on cue, they all burst out laughing.

Buffy sighed, snuggling into Willow's lap a little more. "We should do this more often," she said, reaching down to tustle Xander's hair. "It makes us almost seem normal."

"Some of us are normal," Xander pointed out.

Willow cleared her throat. "How did you spend last weekend?"

Xander shot her a puzzled look. "Cleaning up a ton of purple goo from the demon that exploded at the public library, just like you."

Both of the girls gave him pointed looks.

He sighed. "Point taken."

They slowly turned their attention back to the movie. Buffy suspected that she wasn't the only one who was enjoying the company more than the TV itself, but she didn't want to say anything. Past experience had taught her that sometimes it was best to keep quiet and hope nothing jinxed the moment.

But still...

Before she could think about what she was doing, Buffy leaned in and gave Willow a quick kiss on the lips. It wasn't much, barely more than a peck, but Willow made a surprised "oomph" sound as Buffy pulled away.

"What was that for?" Willow asked, surprised.

Xander was staring at them both, his attention apparently drawn by the quiet noise Willow had made. Buffy thought she saw a distinct gleam in his eye, but for once she didn't call him on it. "And, more importantly," he asked, "are you going to do it again?"

Buffy smiled, ignoring Xander for a moment. "That's for being there," she said, her gaze focused on Willow. Then she glanced down at Xander. "I really don't know what I'd do without you guys."

Winking at Willow, she leaned down and gave Xander a similar kiss. He groaned slightly as she pulled away, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something... and then he froze and closed it again.

"No comment?" Buffy asked lightly.

Xander smiled at her, an almost shy expression on his face. "I don't know what I'd do without the two of you either."

Willow made a soft sound that Buffy couldn't quite interpret. Then she leaned down and kissed Xander's forehead. "We love you too," she whispered.

"That's all I get?" he asked teasingly, reaching up to run a finger across her cheek.

With a quiet laugh, Willow leaned down and pressed her lips against his for a moment. "Happy now?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Definitely," Xander replied.

Shaking her head, Willow reached over and squeezed Buffy's hand. Then, before Buffy knew what was happening, she found herself being tightly hugged. She hesitated for a moment before hugging back.

The two of them didn't have any warning before Xander suddenly exclaimed: "Ooh, group hug!" The next thing they knew, all three of them were piled on the couch in a tangle of arms and legs. And laughter.

"You're crazy!" Buffy said with a laugh, trying to push Xander off of her without accidentally sending Willow sprawling to the floor.

He just grinned at her. "Yeah," he agreed. Then he kissed her, his hand reaching up to tweak her ear as he pulled away.

"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed, attempting to swat him.

His eyes twinkling, he spun around and grabbed Willow. He tried to kiss her as well, but she reacted more quickly than Buffy and ducked at the last second. He ended up kissing the back of the couch.

"Blech!" Xander grumbled, making a face. "You did that on purpose!"

Willow grinned at him. "Of course," she said innocently. She met Buffy's gaze, and Buffy started to grin.

Without saying anything, Buffy carefully reached down to pick up one of the couch pillows that had fallen to the floor during the confusion. Willow casually reached behind her to put her hands on one that had managed to stay where it belonged.

Xander apparently sensed that something was wrong. He warily looked over his shoulder at Buffy, his eyes widening when he saw the pillow in her hand. "Don't even think about it."

Willow swatted him with her pillow.

As he let out a surprised cry, Buffy took action. Instead of hitting Xander with the pillow, though, she purposely aimed over his head and hit Willow instead.

"Hey!" Willow exclaimed. Then her eyes narrowed. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, Buffy Summers!"

The next thing Buffy knew, she was buried under Willow, Xander, and at least two pillows. Shrieking with laughter, she tried to push them off of her. She found herself face-to-face with Willow again, and she grinned as she stared at the other girl's lips. Maybe if she...

"What on Earth are the three of you doing?"

Xander hit the floor with a thud, groaning when Willow slipped off the couch and landed on top of him. She quickly rolled off, apologizing as he tried to regain his breath.

Buffy peeked her head over the back of the couch and shot her mom a sheepish look. "If it makes you feel any better," she said, trying to sound apologetic, "you saved me from death by pillow attack."

Joyce stared at the three of them for a moment, obviously trying to decide if she should tell them not to destroy the couch or simply walk away in blissful ignorance. Then she shook her head and gestured at the boxes in her hands. "I have pizza," she said, starting toward the kitchen. "Come on."

As she walked away, the three of them stared at each other for a moment. Then, grinning slightly, Buffy looped one arm in Willow's and the other in Xander's. "You heard the woman."

Buffy didn't let go of them until they sat down at the table.


End file.
